onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe
” |rname = Ushi Ushi no Mi, Moderu: Jirafu |ename = Ox-Ox Fruit, Model: Giraffe (FUNimation); Ox-Ox Fruit Giraffe Model (Viz) |meaning = Cow, Qilin |fruit = Chapter 379; Episode 266 |first = Chapter 401; Episode 286 |type = Zoan |user = Kaku }} The Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a giraffe hybrid and a full giraffe at will, making the user a . It was eaten by Kaku, who received it from Spandam. Etymology * is Japanese for "cattle" or "cow/bull/ox", and is Japanese for the animal order comprising even-toed ungulates (Artiodactyla), which giraffes also fall under. * While the kanji given are , the pronunciation remains as "jirafu", the Japanese, English-based way to pronounce the species' name. A qilin/kirin, on the other hand, is an a mythical creature of Chinese and other East Asian mythologies that the image of the giraffe has been historically associated with. * In the Viz Manga, it is called the Ox-Ox Fruit Giraffe Model, and in the FUNimation dub, it is called the Ox-Ox Fruit, Model: Giraffe. Appearance The Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe is a red fruit shaped like a bunch of bananas with various swirls on it and a light green stem holding the individual sections together. Its insides are yellow and also possess swirls. Gallery Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Kaku, is that it gives its user more strength and longer reach in their hybrid form. Initially, the powers of the fruit to turn into a giraffe and a half giraffe were mocked due to the animal itself and Kaku's rather blocky half giraffe form respectively. This mockery however was soon put aside when Kaku demonstrated how effective and deadly he was in his half giraffe form. It has been noted by Zoro that the user of this fruit apparently has the unique weakness of having a long and very exposed neck which an attacker could exploit. This weakness however is not fully exploited due to Kaku's maneuvers, and is instead made into a strength in several of Kaku's moves. Other than that, the user is affected also by standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Kaku, have been used mostly for combat. Combined with his Rokushiki skills and swordsmanship, Kaku uses the power of the Devil Fruit to become an even stronger foe in battle. Initially, due to having just eaten the Devil Fruit, Kaku had not mastered control of the fruit's powers and turned into a full giraffe when he fought with Zoro. He however quickly learned to use the new abilities to his advantage. Outside of battle, Kaku has also used the fruit's powers to help his fellow CP9 agent, Rob Lucci. After the incident in Enies Lobby, Lucci was severely wounded. To help in getting medical funds for Lucci's operation in St. Poplar, Kaku used his full giraffe form to make a slide for kids to ride on whilst his other fellow CP9 agent, Fukurou, collected money from them. Techniques * : Kaku transforms into his giraffe-man hybrid form. He first uses this technique in front of Jabra, Zoro and Usopp, but they all mocked him for his absurd appearance. In the Viz Manga, this is called Transform, Man-Beast Form, but it is unnamed in the FUNimation dub. * : In this attack, Kaku spins around quickly in a circle while standing on one hand, using his elongated neck to gain extra momentum and spin faster, and then performs Rankyaku with both legs to create a circle shaped Rankyaku which radiates outward. The attack was powerful enough to cut through the outer walls of the Tower of Justice in all directions. It can also be used to send an enormous mass of Rankyaku at the user's opponent, to inflict massive damage. Kaku says that this is his most powerful Rankyaku. In the English version of One Piece Unlimited Adventure, this is called Rankyaku: Amane Dachi, and in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Tempest Kick Sky Slicer. * : Used in a stomping action. The air is blasted straight ahead in a line towards the opponent like a bullet, instead of in a curve as witnessed in the normal version. In the FUNimation dub and Viz Manga this is called Tempest Kick Straight Line. * : In this attack, Kaku uses his nose instead of his finger to perform the attack. As his nose is much larger in diameter than a finger, the hole it creates is also much larger than that of a normal Shigan, as well as being completely square. In the FUNimation dub and Viz Manga, this is called Nose Pistol. * : Kaku strikes an airborne enemy with his somewhat rectangular, and possibly hardened neck. He appears to use Soru to increase the speed of the attack. Possibly a pun with kamakiri (praying mantis). In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Giraffe Scythe. * : Kaku bends his neck and legs to shift himself into a cube. When Tekkai is used in this form, he eliminates the weak points of his body, particularly his neck, and ensures that not a single spot is vulnerable to his following Kiri Shigure, though he looks ridiculous to his opponents. The pun is that "mashikaku", means "perfect square", and again is a play on Kaku's name. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Iron Body Edgewise. ** : After turning himself into a cube with Tekkai "Mushikaku", Kaku uses Rankyaku towards the ceiling with all four of his limbs. There, the vast mass of small Rankyaku blades bounce back, falling like rain on the enemy, making the attack difficult to block, to inflict continuous damage. The "Kiri" part of the name can also mean "mist". In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Tempest Kick Giraffe Shower. * : Kaku uses an upward Rankyaku with both of his back legs, creating a large cut similar in appearance to a dragon's fang. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Tempest Kick Dragon Cut. * : Kaku stands like a normal giraffe, but pulls his neck into his body, making it smaller. This apparently acts like a spring, as the subsequent Bigan (a headbutt-like blow) is made much stronger by the momentum of the decondensed neck. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Giraffe Cannon. ** : After using Kirin Hodai to completely retract his neck into his body, he can fire it out like a cannon, making his Bigan much stronger. The name Kirimanjaro is a reference to "Kilimanjaro", the tallest mountain in Africa that shares the same name. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Extreme Nose Pistol Giraffe Blast. * : Kaku does a normal Rankyaku after using his Kyoku Bigan Kirimanjaro, then twists his neck into a screw so the Rankyaku spins in a drill motion. In the FUNimation dub and Viz Manga, this is called Tempest Kick Spinning White Blade. * : This is Kaku's most abnormal technique. After pulling his neck in too much from Kirin Houdai, his neck is completely gone, but his arms and legs become very long, like putting dough through a pasta machine. After saying this, he immediately named this attack and got yelled at by Zoro to not name his attacks on the spot. In this mode, he can use his Yontoryu technique to the greatest effect because of his added reach. ** : After using Pasta Machine, Kaku uses his Four Sword Style technique, by using his elongated arms and legs to fire powerful multiple slashes at the opponent. It, again, has an emphasis on the suffix kirin. In the FUNimation dub and Viz Manga, this is called Fury Slash. ** The technique is named after the term used to describe the provoked-wrath of an ancient Chinese ruler being compared to a benevolent divine dragon having a certain scale under its chin the wrong way, invoking a swift-death and/or punishment to the offender. The alternate namesake of the giraffe, the Qilin/Kirin, also follows suit as it is normally a docile creature that actively avoids tramping others, unless provoked into an unstoppable rage. * : Kaku fires multiple Rankyaku blades in the shape of shuriken. In One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (dubbed by FUNimation), this is called Rankyaku: Shuriken, and in the FUNimation dub and Viz Manga, this is called Tempest Kick Shuriken. * : Kaku whips his neck, hitting the opponent repeatedly with his head. Written with emphasis on the suffix kirin, which means giraffe, it can also mean "weird". In the FUNimation dub and in the Viz Manga, this is called Whiplash. * : In this attack, Kaku thrusts his head at his opponent with even more ferocity. It has the same emphasis on kirin as in henchikirin. In the FUNimation dub and Viz Manga, this is called Fierce Smash. History Enies Lobby Arc After the return to Enies Lobby, Spandam reveals to Kaku that he has a Devil Fruit for him. Kaku says that it should be fun to eat it before he is encouraged by Rob Lucci, and he eats it without actually knowing the type of the fruit; Jabra attempted to discourage Kaku from doing so in jealousy that Kaku's Doriki is higher than his own, and does not want this new power to further cement this superiority, though Kaku ultimately ate it. Later on, Kaku has the opportunity to explore the feats of his new ability during his fight with Zoro. Trivia * A fan asked Oda how Kalifa would look like if she were the one that ate this fruit instead of Kaku. Oda responded to this reader's question and drew Kalifa as a giraffe-human hybrid. Though Kalifa's hybrid form, like most other Zoan hybrid forms, is slightly exaggerated due to the inclusion of a giraffe's long neck and limbs, it is slightly more rounded and giraffe-like than the one gained by Kaku. * This Devil Fruit was once speculated by fans to be a Devil Fruit that would turn its user into some sort of monkey, due to its banana-like shape. * Spandam claimed that this Devil Fruit, along with the Awa Awa no Mi, had not yet been documented when he gave Kaku and Kalifa their respective fruits. * This is the first Zoan-type Devil Fruit to be seen before consumption. References External Links *Giraffe – Wikipedia articles on giraffes *Banana – Wikipedia article about the actual fruit the Devil Fruit is shaped after. Site Navigation ca:Ushi Ushi no Mi (Model Girafa) de:Ushi Ushi no Mi, Modell Giraffe it:Cow Cow modello giraffa es:Ushi Ushi no Mi, Modelo:Jirafa pl:Krow-Krowowoc, Model Żyrafi Category:Zoan